The embodiments herein relate generally to drink coasters.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, drink coasters did not create a light display driven by an audio input source. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,711 issued to McCoy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,524 issued to Lewis, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,113 issued to Ditto.
McCoy teaches a device for illuminating a liquid drink for use at a party or a social event to give the appearance of an illuminated liquid. Lewis teaches an advertising article with an automatically activated indicator assembly attached to the article including a piezoelectric sensor, a printed circuit board including a triggerable signal generator, and an LED or speaker. Ditto teaches a device for illuminating a liquid drink for use at a party or a social event to give the appearance of an illuminated liquid.
However, none of these teach are able to coordinate operating lights in a low ambient light environment with the pressure of a drinking vessel while there is an audio input signal. In particular, none of these use a triple band pass filter to divide the incoming audio signal and coordinate photodiodes such as light emitting diodes.